The Start of Something New
by whisper.january
Summary: Hermione Granger has never been in a relationship. George Weasley isn't a charmer like his twin. No one ever said young love was easy. GW/HG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing

Sometimes he sneaks into the old library at Number 12 Grimmauld Place-and with its aging, creaky floors this is no easy feat-just to watch Hermione read. There's nothing truly spectacular about it really, and there's probably a million other things his mum would have him do instead, but he can't stay away. It's something about the way she bites her lip, he thinks, or perhaps the furrow of her brow as she absorbs all the information she can. Whatever it is, he's hooked. Fred would have a field day if he ever caught him staring at her, but despite their tendency to be attached at the hip, his twin still hasn't caught on to his, well…whatever it is. Until he's caught, George will be content to stand in the doorway for a few spare minutes and just look.

"It's awfully hard to concentrate, what with you staring at me and all." Hermione hadn't even looked up from her book.

George jumped from where he was casually leaning against the doorframe, his face flushing scarlet.

"Well," she continued, her eyes looking up to meet his, "are you going to sit down or are you content to watch me from the doorway _again_?"

There was a rather disarming smile in her voice so he finally cleared his throat and stepped into the room and sat in the chair across from her.

"Ah, well, I was just curious you see. This room with all these books, never seen anything like it." He flashed her a nervous smile at which she raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes; the aversion the Weasley twins seemed to have for libraries (well, books in general) is something of a joke between them and the resident bookworm.

He fidgeted in his seat and she finally put her book down to give him her undivided attention. George noticed she had that look on her face she gets when curious and determined to find answers he didn't even know if he had.

"George, why have you been watching me?" Never one to beat around the bush, that Hermione. At least she didn't seem creeped out, just curious.

"I, well, I don't know. I find you interesting, I guess…" Oh, god he sounded like a bumbling first year.

Hermione was raising her eyebrow again, a pink tinge slowly rising to her cheeks. "Oh."

"Yeah." He didn't know what to say and he wished, and not for the first time, that he had Fred's ability to talk to girls one on one. Hermione was looking at him expectantly and Merlin it was so much easier talking to her before he realized how pretty she is.

"Um, Hermione, do you think maybe you'd-"

"Ah! Hermione, there you are! Molly's been looking for you. Something about a recipe…" Sirius, who had all but leapt into the room, suddenly realized that he had perhaps interrupted something. Based on the blush gracing Hermione's face and the almost-glare on George's directed at him he decided that, yes, he definitely interrupted something. He couldn't help but smirk as he slowly backed out of the room. "I'll let her know you're busy. Carry on, children."

By then both George and Hermione's faces had an uncanny resemblance to a tomato.

"You better go find my mum, if she's been looking for you. Trust me; you don't wanna keep that woman waiting." He attempted a smile that came out more a grimace and made his way to the door.

"George, um…maybe we could talk later?" She looked as nervous as he felt and her question threw him off a bit. He quickly recovered and flashed her a rather excited grin.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

And so it began.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing

Hermione did not like to be confused. She liked a challenge sure, and if it was something she can figure out from a book, even better. So sitting across from George Weasley in the library that afternoon, she naturally felt uncomfortable as she had absolutely no clue what was going on.

Now, sitting at the dinner table she avoided eye contact with George who just happened to be seated across from her (thank you very much, _Sirius_) and the smirking face of Sirius himself. She made the mistake of looking up at one point to find George glancing at her as well. She could hear Sirius chuckling and her eyes darted over to find him nudging Remus who smiled as well. _Great, just great._

Once again diverting her eyes to focus on her dinner plate, she sought to analyze and figure out what was going on with George. _Maybe he wanted something .Help with a prank or to make me promise not to rat them out. _It certainly wouldn't be the first time the twins attempted to butter her up to avoid trouble after one of their little pranks. Though, it was usually Fred who did the talking and it was never one of them alone.

_Or_, a little voice in the back of her mind whispered conspiratorially, _maybe he_ likes _you._ She shook her head of the thought and returned to simply staring at her plate.

It was the end of the meal that really gave her something to think about. After thanking Molly for yet another wonderful meal, she offered to help wash dishes, an offer Molly gratefully accepted. George jumped from his seat, his chair sliding back nosily, and all but yelled "I'll help too!"

This had certainly caught the attention of the room. Fred was looking at him suspiciously, his eyes darting from George to Hermione and back until a knowing smile stretched on his face and he settled his gaze on his twin, amusedly wondering _when the hell did this happen? _Sirius barked out a laugh before being silenced with a stomp on his foot courtesy of and equally amused, but far more composed Remus.

Molly on the other hand looked a strange mix of confused and delighted as she wrapped an arm around her sons and escorted him to the kitchen sink, a perplexed Hermione not far behind.

"Oh, Hermione, dear, I've been waiting _ages_ to teach at least one of these messy boys a cleaning spell. Don't you worry about the dishes, George and I will take care of them."

George resisted the urge to slap his forehead.

"Alright, then. I'll just find Ron or Ginny…" she smiled nervously at George and scurried out of the room.

"Lovely girl, that Hermione. You could learn a thing or two from her. Though she has been rather strange tonight, don't you think?"

Hermione was deep in thought as she made her way to the stairs, so she was thoroughly surprised (and scared out of her bloody mind) when she was grabbed by the shoulders and flipped around to stare into the mischievous eyes of one Fred Weasley.

"So, you and Georgie, eh? Can't say I saw this coming but-"

"There's no 'me and George', and what were you thinking sneaking up on me like that! I almost had a heart attack!"

"No need for theatrics, 'Mione, I'm just curious is all. And don't try to deny it, we all saw you blushing like an ickle firsty when George jumped up." He crossed his arms and leaned into the wall looking for all the world like he was right. _And maybe he is but I'll be damned if I let him know that._

"I don't know what you're talking about, now if you'll excuse me…" She turned and made her way up the stairs and only jumped a little when she heard a loud _crack!_ and found herself looking at Fred once more.

"Look, 'Mione, I know George better than anyone and I know when he likes a bird." He smiled at her near-shocked face. "You're just over thinking it. He likes you, get over it. He's not blessed with suaveness, all those genes went to me." Did he seriously just wink at her? "You're a patient girl, just give him some time and when he finally gets his head outta his arse, give him a chance."

On that note he winked at her again (she scowled in reply) and apparated to Merlin knows where. She (finally) made her way up the stairs and found Ron waiting outside her door.

"What took you so long?" He inquired as they made their way into her room.

"Nothing," she rolled her eyes, "just one of your brothers was being a pest."

"Yeah, I know how that is. Anyway, did you hear? They're off to get Harry soon!"


End file.
